Idle Lover
by Emmuhleeee
Summary: "He looks at her the way every girl wants to be looked at...She looks right through him." Set in the summer between the second and third season.


**Author's note: This started out as a really good idea that I got during school. I feel as if this turned into a horrible disaster though. Please read and tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, I'm pretty sure Glee wouldn't be as popular as it is today. **

* * *

><p>He looks at her the way every girl wants to be looked at.<p>

He loves her so much. Even after everything they've been through. Even though he's dating another girl. The one with the blonde hair is the one he thinks about before he goes to sleep at night. She's the one who's running through his mind right when he wakes up.

They have so much history. They have a baby that he already loved as much as her, even though he saw her adorable little face for a little over an hour before they took her from him. Even though he loves Quinn, he resents her for letting them take their baby away from him.

People around school joke that his current girlfriend snipped off his balls and keep them stashed away in a jar beside her bed. The truth has nothing to do with Lauren. He just loves Quinn so much. She's always back and forth with Sam and Finn and has barely even spoken to him the entire school year. He hates the time they've been away. It physically and mentally drains him, leaving him to seem apparently ball-less to the general public.

It seems like he'd do anything for Lauren. Truth is, he just needs to be loved. And he needs someone who is willing to accept all of the love that he wants to give.

* * *

><p>She looks right through him.<p>

She's been in a deep funk ever since the birth of her daughter. Ever since she gave away her daughter. Ever since she saw the look on Puck's face when Beth was finally taken away from them for the final time. For the past year, every time she sees his soulless looking eyes, it physically and mentally drains her. She's had to stop looking at him completely. He's not there anymore. He's just a blur.

She's had a pretty good year otherwise. As long as you ignore the depression she's been hiding.

Dating Sam was only a way to gain her popularity back. Dating Finn was just so she could keep him away from Rachel. After all, Finn was Quinn's first love, right? She wasn't supposed to let him date girls who weren't her.

At the end of the year in New York, everything finally hit her.

She lost Finn for good; Rachel finally won the man of her dreams. Sam told everyone that there was a chance that he would be moving to Texas during the summer.

"I just want somebody to love me," She broke down in front of her former best friends.

Little did she know, someone was standing at the connecting door between their hotel rooms, listening to her little frustrated rant.

"I'm here. I love you." He couldn't bring himself to go through the door and let his presence be known. He was too afraid of her possible rejection.

* * *

><p>After losing Nationals, the glee club went back to Lima and finished the school year without anything spectacular happening. Everyone went their separate ways for the summer.<p>

Rachel went back to New York with her dads to see some Broadway shows.

Mercedes and Sam came out as a couple and went on many double dates with Kurt and Blaine. Until Sam left for Texas, that is.

Mike and Tina went back to Asian Camp.

Brittany went to a dance camp in California.

Santana pretty much fell off of the face of the planet for a while. Then she surfaced again in California with Brittany.

Artie spent the entire summer in his bedroom playing a marathon of Halo, just like last summer.

Quinn, Lauren, Puck, and Finn were out-and-about around Lima.

Puck and Lauren got into a fight early on in the summer. Lauren accused him of being too much of a pansy for her to date anymore. She dumped him and left him to fend for himself amongst the happy people of summer.

Puck quickly started having "bro-time" with Finn. He was constantly hanging out with the taller boy, playing video games at his house for hours at a time. Once Puck started sleeping over at his friend's house, that's when Finn actually saw what was going on with Puck.

The boy looked deathly ill all the time now. He looked like he rarely slept and had been hit by a truck.

"Dude, what's up with you? Are you like this because of Lauren," Finn asked him.

"Of course not, dude. No chick can hurt Puckasaurus." And with that, Finn left him alone.

Puck really wanted to tell Finn what was going on. How much he loved the girl who cheated on Finn and managed to get pregnant when she cheated.

Puck really wished he could tell Finn that whenever Kurt invited Quinn over for whatever it was that they did together, it killed him to be there with her without being able to hold her.

One day when Kurt had Quinn over, Puck just happened to walk in on them while Kurt was showing Quinn something about fashion that he had learned. Quinn had been wearing a short, light purple sundress that Kurt said brought out her eyes.

She was so beautiful that Puck could cry. In fact, Puck did cry. Finn asked him what was wrong through the bathroom door, and Puck just replied with something about allergies. Once again, Finn left him alone.

Sometime around mid-July, Kurt had Quinn for what Puck assumed to be more fashion crap.

Puck just happened to walk past Kurt's bedroom when he heard the two talking.

"I'm sick of not having anyone and seeing everyone else in love." Puck heard Quinn's angelic voice half-whisper.

"I know, doll. I really do." Kurt sounded truly sympathetic to Quinn's problem. "Is there anyone that you want to start something with? Maybe there will be some new guys at school for you."

Puck knew at that moment that he should walk away. He just couldn't make his feet move away from that spot.

"I really miss Puck these days." When he heard his name, his heart exploded. He felt sick and so happy all at once. He felt like vomiting and cheering.

"I've seen how depressed the boy is. I don't know what got into him, but he's really down on himself. I heard that he and Lauren got into an argument and broke up." Kurt chattered away to the girl.

Puck took that moment to walk away. It felt like he was floating as he walked back to Finn's room.

"I thought you said you were getting sodas?" Finn questioned Puck, who wasn't completely there.

"There weren't any." Puck sat down on Finn's bed and stared at his TV, waiting to see if he could hear noises from Kurt's room from where he was.

Finn started the game, making it too noisy to hear anything within a five foot radius. Puck just hit buttons on his controller while staring blankly at the screen until he thought he heard a door slam.

"I've gotta pee." Puck yelled over the TV as he shot out of his position on the bed and stumbled over Finn and out the door. Finn watched as the boy teetered down the hall.

Puck slowed to a halt outside Kurt's open door. He slowly peeked inside. When he saw only the fancy boy inside, he walked in.

"What's up, dude?" Puck went over and plopped down on Kurt's bed, making the lighter boy jump a little.

"Nothing, I guess. Quinn came over. She's about to leave though." Puck thought he saw a slight sparkle in Kurt's eye. "She's probably at her car by now."

"I've gotta pee." Puck said to Kurt as he hopped up and almost fell out his door. Kurt just smiled after the boy.

* * *

><p>Quinn wiped her eyes. She really needed that conversation with Kurt. That guy knew everything there is about anything.<p>

Ever since Quinn came back from New York, she got to thinking about life. She misses her baby, Beth. She misses who she used to be before Beth was born. She misses Puck.

Quinn got to her car and unlocked the door. She slid inside and closed the door behind her. She started her car, and just as she was looking backward, ready to pull out of the Hudson-Hummel driveway, there was a loud knock at her window.

Quinn's head snapped to the left. Her eyes met other eyes. Eyes she hadn't looked into for over a year.

She turned the key in the ignition and pulled at the handle to get out. She was beaten by him already opening the door for her.

She stayed seated. He stood awkwardly in the same spot he was in before he swung the door open.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak. "I miss—"

Her words were silenced with his lips on hers.

"I miss you." Quinn said after they broke apart. She tried to hide both tears and a smile.

"I love you." Puck looked into the hazel eyes he missed so much. "I love you so much. I've missed you so much." Puck kissed her for the second time. He felt fireworks. She felt fireworks.

"I love you too." She smiled at him when they stopped for air.

Puck pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "I never want to lose you again."

"We'll never lose each other again." Quinn let a tear drop onto the shoulder of Puck's shirt. "I promise."


End file.
